


Young Steve

by idk_what_username_to_use



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_what_username_to_use/pseuds/idk_what_username_to_use
Summary: A portion of Coach Steve's childhood
Kudos: 6





	Young Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZS7eGiymuY

Steve was a happy young boy for the most part. He loved to play and roll around and just have fun. Sadly, his father was not around. There was a week where every day he asked his dad to play catch with him but his dad always refused. His mother was a kind woman but she was alone because her husband was always busy. Then one day, Steve’s mom brought home a guy, his name was Gary.

Steve had been alone for most of the day but his mom brought home this man named Gary. He had followed his mom and Gary as they went up to his parent’s bedroom. He saw them undress and start doing push ups on each other, at least that’s what it looked like to Steve. He saw his mom smile and he saw Gary smile and it filled him up with happiness. 

After Gary and Steve’s mom stopped doing push ups on each other, they walked out and ate dinner with Steve, Throughout the dinner, Gary kept addressing Steve, talking to Steve directly. Steve was used to being ignored on the most part so the attention from Gary was something he had been looking for. After dinner, Gary left and Steve’s dad came home again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was weeks until Steve saw Gary again. It was similar to the last time Gary had come except that after push ups, Gary went out and played catch with Steve. Steve was happy and hoped Gary would keep coming.

Gary kept coming, and he and Steve kept hanging out more, Gary was becoming Steve’s new dad. Sometimes Gary would even drive Steve to school along with Steve’s mom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve was happy, he knew Gary would be coming over again that day. But on that day, Gary wasn’t as peppy and after doing slow and sad push ups on Steve’s mom, he got with Steve in his car to drive him to school. He had locked the doors of the car and was pulling out of the driveway and said,

“Fuck!”

Steve hadn’t known what it meant but could tell that it wasn’t good. Gary had put his head on the steering wheel and started crying. Steve tried to help but it didn’t help.

“Gary, what’s wrong?”

Gary looked over at Steve and smiled before starting to cry again. Steve was confused, especially when Gary started rummaging around the car. That’s when Gary pulled a gun out of one of his bags. Gary looked at Steve and cried some more.

“Steve, just remember, you’re the man.”

“What? Gary?”

That’s when Gary pulled the trigger.


End file.
